Hellion
Julian Keller is the youngest son of William and Elizabeth Keller, prominent billionaires from California. He's got a "bad boy"/black sheep reputation in high society social circles thanks to a hard-partying lifestyle for a teenager. Hellion is a former member of Avengers Academy, and currently unknown to the public. Background o Some years prior to Julian's birth, William and Elizabeth Keller make a deal with the mysterious "Kingmaker" to further their own fortunes. While the terms of the deal are not entirely known, they apparently fulfilled their end of things, as the Kingmaker did indeed help them gain fantastic wealth and power. This is of course not public knowledge, and it's entirely likely that whatever they had to do in return for their good fortune was at the very least morally murky and quite possibly outright illegal and/or evil. o Julian was born to William and Elizabeth after they had already made most of their fortune. He grows up in Beverly Hills, California. He's a bright child, and at least initially doted upon by his parents, but he is also headstrong and stubborn, foreshadowing future headaches to come. o Julian is educated by the finest tutors at some of the most exclusive private academies in the country. He performs well in his academic pursuits. While he lacks any extraordinary genius, he proves to be a hard worker when focused, and in some ways the strong competitive streak that grows in him furthers this determination to excel. o Unfortunately, Julian is a bit like a baseball player that has the most home runs but also the most strikeouts. His grades are excellent, and he excels in his extracurricular activities as well, but his behavior leaves something to be desired. He constantly challenges teachers and fellow students, and frequently finds himself on the verge of expulsion from various schools for pranks or outright insubordination, though the family's wealth and prestige usually prevents things from getting quite that extreme. Still, he does have to switch schools a few times, though at least the good grades transfer! At one point, a particularly harried teacher snaps at Julian and calls him "You little Hellion!" Julian thinks it sounds pretty cool. Especially once he looks up the definition. It's a term that will be applied to him many more times in the years to come. o As Julian enters high school age/the teenage years, he naturally ascends to the top of the social heap. Rich, popular, handsome, successfully athletic...he's pretty much got it all. He develops a penchant for partying, and is introduced to sex, drugs, and alcohol fairly early, though at least where the latter two are concerned he generally manages to avoid it, and in the former's case is smart enough to be quite "careful" in his dalliances. He becomes rather notorious in the high society social scene and makes the gossip columns of several national-level scandal rags from time to time, but usually just in the sense of being "attached" to one teenaged starlet or another. o Just a bit shy of his 16th birthday, Julian's mutant powers manifest during an argument with his parents. While shocked, his parents do not reject him. Continuing what seems to be a charmed life, Julian has few issues with controlling his power, perhaps because he actively experiments with them...something his parents are not entirely keen on. At first, Julian goes along and keeps his powers a secret. o At first, Julian continues his hedonistic lifestyle unabated, but after a few incidents where Julian used his power to rough up folks that were harassing him and his friends, and a couple more incidents where Julian intervenes in life-threatening situations to protect other people (situations which the Kellers have to work hard to keep out of the media), his parents strictly curtail his social activities. Ferocious arguments ensue. Julian doesn't think he should have to hide himself, but his parents are worried about the family reputation if news gets out they have a mutant in the family tree. Julian is also enamored of the idea of becoming a "super-hero." Julian suggests attending the Xavier Institute, but his parents will not have it. Then a fateful meeting at a dinner party turns things around.... o During a fundraiser for the Maria Stark Foundation, the Kellers (including Julian) have a conversation with Tony Stark. Somehow the subject of the Avengers Academy comes up. Partially to rub his parents' noses in it and partially because Avengers Academy sounds AWESOME (and in no small part due to Julian thinking Tony Stark is one of the coolest M-Fers on the planet), Julian reveals his mutant abilities to Tony (right in front of his parents, no less!) and inquires as to whether he might be a candidate for membership. o With Julian clearly having his mind set on defying them if they forbid him from using his powers, and with the "socially acceptable" option of having their superhuman son tutored by the Avengers rather than "that mutant school" the Kellers agree to let Julian apply the Avengers Academy...but only after he finishes high-school. Julian once again shows his drive and determination, working like crazy to finish High School a year early so he can attend the Academy unfettered by basic education concerns...and he even manages to avoid getting any detentions while he does it. Surprised and perhaps even a little bit impressed by Julian's enthusiasm, his parents accede to his wishes, and Julian heads off to New York to finish up the process of joining the Academy. Because there's no way they'd turn someone as awesome and powerful as him down, right? o Julian is indeed accepted into the Avengers Academy, and proves a capable student and (surprising even himself) a good team player when it comes to superheroics. His first year proves quite eventful though, to include "graduating" to the Young Avengers, having a girl he may have loved get Gwen Stacy-ed, meeting Magneto (and being hard-pressed not to find him a pretty cool guy), and befriending several of his peers in the superhero social club. Oh, and he was formally inducted into the Hellfire Club. By the time all was said and done he was a year older, and maybe even a year wiser, but no less determined to make his mark, one way or another. Personality Julian Keller is hot-headed, loud-mouthed, stubborn, arrogant, a showoff, has problems with authority, and can generally be a big-time jerk and troublemaker at times. He's also unfailingly loyal, genuinely charismatic, surprisingly generous, admirably courageous, and has a marked tendency to do the right thing in situations where it really matters. In short, he's a pampered teenager that still hasn't fully grown up, and still isn't sure just what he's going to be when he does, but shows signs that whatever it is might be pretty significant in the long run. Let's be clear, Julian has a chip on his shoulder and it's not precisely clear where it comes from (though a degree of parental neglect seems likely). Even before his mutant powers manifested his parents threatened to disown him on a semi-regular basis. So far they haven't carried out their threat, though, apparently holding out hope that he'll come around and be a good boy like his older brother. As if! No, Julian wants more out of life than corporate boardrooms and business skullduggery. He wants to be more than the "spoiled rich kid" stereotype but doesn't quite know how yet. Finding out he was a mutant was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, to his mind. Finding out he's a powerful mutant was even better. It opened the door to the "bigger and better" that Julian has always dreamed of. Despite wanting to avoid the stereotype, Julian does all-too-often live up to it. He can be a bit of a bully and can be incredibly cliquish in his mentality. He can often be quick with cutting remarks and occasionally veers into straight-up insensitivity and thoughtlessness (though overall not -too- much worse than the average teenage boy). However, those that give as good as they get rather quickly and easily earn Julian's respect if not his friendship. He's not naturally "mean" but he is extremely competitive, and is instinctively wary of anyone that might outshine him. He's also more than capable of telling little white lies to get what he wants (or get out of trouble). Ironically his parents believe he lacks ambition, but nothing could be further from the truth. He wants to be the best at everything he sets his mind to, it's just that he tends to set his mind on avenues that his parents don't consider acceptable. He's very much a "go getter" and sticks to his guns, sometimes even to his detriment. He's good at seeing things through once he's started them. While Julian can be obnoxious about his self-perceived superiority at times, he can also be genuinely charming, and those that DO earn his friendship could rarely find a more loyal and generous comrade. There is virtually nothing that Julian won't do for his friends, up to and including risking his own life for their protection (as well as looking out for them in other ways). He readily shares his bounty with those he cares about, and surprisingly outward appearances often mean little to him...he can readily befriend inhuman-looking people without a second thought...though of course he does have a weakness for "hot" girls. Either way, he very much has the proverbial "heart of gold" under his sometimes-obnoxious manner. He might even put a hold on being such a "playa" if the right girl came along. One that can keep up with him, and find the balance between feeding his ego and standing up to it. Topping it all off, Julian shows signs of being a natural leader. Even beyond his extroverted nature, he has a tendency to take charge and actually does a reasonably good job of banding disparate people together and motivating them. It's a talent that could develop into something more, given time and nurturing. Additionally, while he can sometimes cause trouble with impulsive decisions and pranks, he seems to lean well into the "good" side of the moral spectrum when the chips are down. Yes, he sometimes abuses his power, position, and wealth...but never in genuinely or intentionally hurtful ways, and when things are serious, he tends to veer towards the right moral path even if it's not the easiest. No one could accuse him of being lazy or taking the path of least resistance. He could have simply spent his life wallowing in the privilege and luxury his family's wealth provides...but he doesn't. Logs *2013-03-15 - I'm not a Playa, I'm a Hero - Julian tours Avengers Academy with Iron Man, to see exactly what he is getting himself into. *2013-03-27 - Malice in Wonderland - A group of teens go to an underground dance party and find mind control, malevolence, and mayhem! *2013-07-28 - Flash Freeze - A group of junior heroes have to fight off a group of randomly appearing Jotun trying to bring Christmas in July! *2013-07-30 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 1: Mojo Mayhem - Mojo kidnaps a group of superheroic teens to fight in a deadly nightmarish western from the worst kinds of dreams! *2013-07-31 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 2: Lights, Camera, Action! - The teens face a torment from the worst depths of Mojo's televised tantrums. Can they make their escape, or will they shake and quake? Find out after this commercial break! *2013-08-10 - Dancing to Manhood - Maddie throws a charity gala at the Hellfire Club, and Julian ends up saving a damsel in distress from Selene. *2013-08-13 - Unexpected Guests - A family union that is far from celebrated, as they worry about an old nightmare that could rip their ties apart. *2013-10-07 - A Discussion of Deathstroke - Hawkeye reveals to Hellion & Finesse that the Academy had a break in. America joins, and they talk about what to do about Deathstroke's offer. *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2013-10-29 - Mummy Mayhem - Cyberdragon confronts his past and his present, and potentially his destiny against the mummy Imhotep. * 2013-11-30 - SDR: Invites and Punishments - Julian meets an old friend while bloody hell breaks loose on the NYC city streets * 2013-11-30 - SDR: Goth Music Showdown - Jonothon Starsmore is back in the music scene! But this underground concert isn't going to end well... *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-01-17 - SDR: In for a Penny... - The newly formed Young Avengers make it to Genosha to save the day. Time for a plan to form. *2014-01-19 - SDR: ...in for a pound. - Plans are made, and a new member is added to the team. *2014-01-19 - SDR: Young Avengers to the Rescue! - Here they come to save the day! The newly-formed Young Avengers break into the Genoshan prison to save the newt-making scientists. *2014-02-17 - Avengers Academy Meeting - Tony Stark called the Mentors and Students together to discuss Cap's death and the aftermath *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: Opening Ceremonies Afterparty - Conventions and Expos are for boring adults. These New York teens know where the real party is at. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. * 2016-02-23 - Masters and Mayhem - The Masters of Evil try to rob Oscorp, the Avengers, both old and young save the day. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available